


Besessenheit

by Erossennin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erossennin/pseuds/Erossennin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story inspired by doujinshi Incest. Where Eren an Levi are twins, with Eren holding a sick obsession for his brother. (Eren/Levi)</p><p>(Doujinshi's author: Nanako/7sec   pixiv: 1303991  twitter: nana_re)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away

He came to his decision long before their birthday. 

So he faked surprise at their surprise birthday party. He faked to be happy blowing the candles with Eren, his twin.

But his heart was set. He had to run away.

As soon as possible.

As far as could.

It broke his parentes' hearts for sure. But since that day when his girlfriend-wanna-be ran scared from Eren, he knew.

He had to do the same.

As he never really laugh, it was easy for him to be non-nonchalant in this birthday too. His sulking was not suspicious for any of them.

\- Happy Birthday, son! Now you are a men! - his father praised.

\- Sure... - Levi mumbled rolling his eyes like always – Father you are drunk again.

\- Yeah! Cheeeers! - his father answered that typical drunk talk - Only on these occasions your mother let me drink a little little... what I was saying?

Levi rolled his eyes again: - Eren, help me out with Dad.

They walked their old man to the sofa. When he was about to go back, Eren grabbed his brother's arms.

\- Officially adults, Levi – Eren said with those strange eyes.

Levi answered: - Cut it out, Eren. You are creeping me. Let's go back and warn Mom about Dad.

That was a natural answer, and the right alarmed tone. For some reason, Levi knew that it was not wise to act unnaturally around Eren.

They went back, and Levi knew Eren's eyes followed him anywhere. Even if it was not the case, to go away then would be impossible. Everybody would notice soon, and it would be havoc.

His best chance happened just after saying goodnight to everyone. Everybody knew Levi was a clean freak and would be for a long time in the shower. And also they were used for him to sleep early. 

Their mother would keep Eren at her side, to help on the farewells when she distributed her home-made birthday souvenirs. Eren would not dare to disappoint Mom. The few times she let a single tear fall from her eyes, because of Eren, he was devastated for weeks.

He took his pack as soon he entered his room. Soon he reached his room's window and jumped right into his neighbor's law.

“Strange” he thought for a second “I expected my legs would complain the fall... but it seems so natural to land like this.'

Levi unlike Eren, was unaware of his skills from his previous life. Even if his legs were not so strong as in previous life, his reflexes were still quite above average. And so, as he reached the ground he did not drop himself like a rock, but rather he rolled forward. 

And the loud music coming from his party suppressed the noise he made.

He reached for his belongings. Had to catch the train.

 

\- Ah, finally – Eren sighed – I thought they would never go away.

His mother Carla smiled: - That's rare for you to complain when it is fun.You always were too eager for the cake and candies, Eren.

\- Mom! - Eren complained blushing – I am not a kid anymore.

\- Sure, sweetheart – she giggled – now you are a grown man. And as a gentleman you will help me to carry your father to the bed, no?

Grisha was mumbling incoherently in the sofa. His old man always was a pain.

\- I'll call Levi, Mom...

\- No, Eren – Carla answered – he is probably sleeping by now, and I can manage to help you, all right? I am not weak as you think.

Eren did not answer. She was not weak. She never was. He was the weak boy who was unable to save her.

Who was unable to save Levi.

They silently went upstairs and after Eren wished a good night for his mother, he went straight to Levi's room.

He had a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I've checked that doujinshi:
> 
> http://naturefj.tumblr.com/post/77444397536/46-ereri-twin-au  
> http://laomedei.tumblr.com/post/77763478373/egoten-title-incest-artist-7sec-nanako
> 
> author:  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=1303991&p=2
> 
> I recommend you guys to support the Nanako's work. 
> 
> I would buy some if I could. But unfortunately, the web-shop she sells her works does not ship to my country (they sell even to .
> 
> Some shops where she sells (under 7sec pen name)
> 
> http://www.c-queen.net/ (I don't know if they do international sells)  
> http://www.toranoana.jp/ (this one does not international sells)  
> 


	2. Mitsuketta!

Life was good. He found a decent job. Rented a small room. Made acquaintances from his neighbors.

Sometimes his heart was heavy from guilt. After all running away without any letter for his parents. They probably were worried sick. 

But this freedom, to feel his heart light as a bird...

It was not a guilt heavy enough for him to call them back. It was strange, but he never felt they were his real parents. Even knowing he was born together with Eren.

He felt he did not had parents. They loved him sure, and he cared for them... but somehow he remembered when he was Corporal Levi, Levi from the slums, the orphan and abandoned boy.

And Eren... sure thing Eren was not acting like a brother lately. To tell the truth, now he realized Eren never acted like a brother at all before.

So he was content to live on his own. He felt a deja vu like he always lived like that before. It was not happiness, but it was not also sadness.

\- Oh, Levi you came back – his governess saluted him.

His building was one of the few that were managed in the old ways. There was not a manager running dozens of apartments. Instead it was run by a housekeeper who knew all the tenants. Mrs. Rotolo was a widow on her late fifties and too much time to gossip:

\- The new postman was very rude, Mr. Levi – she began – You see, when I said you allowed me to receive packs on your behalf, he just dismissed me saying he would come later. Ah, Miss Waterson, I have to talk to you little lady. Excuse me Mr. Levi but you know, duty calls.

As a matter of fact, Levi's expression never ever showed any interest on her gossips. So if she spotted a person more receptive of her talking, she would happily leave Levi in peace and annoy anybody else.

That was one of rare pleasures for Levi, even if his smile was imperceptible for the usual person.

His apartments were simple and tidy. He didn't need much in his life. A clean bed, a clean room, a clean kitchen to make his meals. Today he would make grilled tuna and vegetables and...

His market pack fell to the ground.

Somebody seized him from behind!

His assailant was strong and quick. His right arm was twisted to his back acting like a lever point to level Levi's body, whose throat was held by the criminal's left arm. 

Instead of just struggling, Levi kicked back before he was out of breath, hitting near the man's shin. Due the pain his aggressor released his grip on Levi's arm, and also bending forward slightly. Reaching the ground, Levi quickly grabbed the arm in his throat, and threw him to the floor.

He turned to get out of there, when the aggressor grabbed his legs. It surprised him, but he reacted to not fall on his face, turning again to kick the man on the face.

It was Eren.

The split second of shock was enough for Eren to jump on Levi.

\- Eren! Stop! - Levi cried out when Eren restrained his arms – What are you doing?

His brother didn't answer. His green eyes were strange. That deja vu feeling came back. That same feeling when Eren scared his ex-girlfriend, the first time Levi was scared of his brother. Even if never before Eren behaved like that, Levi felt it was not the first time he saw those eyes.

“He is a monster all right. And it is not because he...”

Did he say something like that? And how that phrase ended? Because of what?

Eren crawled through his body while he restrained Levi's hands. How come he was so strong? 

Levi was not a girl. Even if ten centimeter shorter than Eren, Levi was the one who kicked the asses who kicked Eren's ass. Even when he was a toddler, while Eren got beaten from teenager thugs, Levi managed to defeat people who seemed too much for him to handle. Like when he faced titans being a relatively short man, he was not scared of big strong guys.

So how the weaker Eren was overcoming stronger Levi? 

Was it because all Levi could see was his brother? Because he could not possibly think about hurting Eren?

No... Levi was trying his hard. After the initial shock he did not restrain himself to get out of Eren's grip. 

But even so, Eren's strength seemed above what Levi knew. There was something unnatural on Eren's strength.

\- Let me go! - Levi cried out when Eren twisted his arms through his back, and hold them together and still with only one hand.

His free hand headed for Levi's face when he answered: - No... I will never and ever let you go again.

Then, Eren held his nape forcing Levi's head to back off. Levi's mouth opened in a cry and Eren took possession of his lips.

Levi's knew the nature of his brother's affections. So he was not startled by his kiss. As a matter of fact, while he struggled until now he was not scared like when he first realized about Eren's feelings. He had grown up in five years on his own. Unknowing to him, his past confidence to face anything unfazed was slowly coming back. 

And right now, it came back faster and faster to him.

He was pissed off.

\- Get. Out. Of. Me! - Levi roared angrily and Eren almost released his grip.

But Eren pulled again his head exposing his throat.

\- I know it is not the time – Eren said breathless – But I waited so long for this...

He licked Levi's neck side. That was followed by a kiss, light at first but soon its intensity increased according to his hunger.

And then he bite Levi's shoulder.

\- Gack! - Levi stopped to fight for a moment, eyes for the first time wide open in pain and surprise.

Even though the fabric of his shirt, it cut. It stained the otherwise pristine white of his clothing.

\- You jerk! - Levi swear doubling his efforts to free himself.

His subconscious accessed a survival memory. He rememberd how he force rolled himself to cut titan fingers when caught.

Panicking to lose his grip on Levi's arms, Eren caught his brother's neck. And pressed.

Hard.

\- E-Eren! - Levi's fear came back for an instant, feeling his strenght to run away from his body – S-stop! Pleas...

Levi fought for some moments. Then his consciousness slipped away, making him lay down still on Eren's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsukaru = to find something/somebody.  
> Mitsukeru = to be able to find something/somebody.
> 
> Mitsuketta = "Found you!" (while playing "hide and seek")


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers about Armored, Colossal Titan (manga chapter 42) and Ilse Langnar diary (volume 5 before chapter 19)

\- Hey Bro! Quick! I bet you can not catch me!

\- Isabela!

He tried. But she was too far.

Funny... he felt that never happened before.

\- Big Br.. Yo... - her voice faded out.

\- Isabela! Wait!

\- Corporal, sir? - Petra's face came to his sight.

\- Your report? - were Levi's words, but the true he was a bit surprised to see her.

\- As usu... Auruo wa... aft... Gunth... - Petra said, but Levi could not hear.

\- What? Petra! - Levi caller for her lost subordinate before she too faded away.

New faces. They came, they went away. They span around him like a whirlpool. And then they disappear. 

As thin air.

But a tornado was also thin air. Even so, it does so much damage.

Ghosts can not harm the living... except when we allow them to do.

IF! they really were meant to harm. Because, most times they only came back worried sick of us... The ones who harm us are none other than ourselves.

Levi's heart felt he deserved to be punished. Although Erwin said the Titans were the one's to blame, Levi could never forgive himself.

Blaming his choices, even when he said other people to stop doing such thing.

\- Even big bro call me stupid!

Levi tried to mess her hair. She fade away. 

And so suddenly as it began, the cyclone ended.

He saw them. The 104th Trainee Squad.

One by one they faded too. Some of their lights were extinguished quickly. Some lasted longer.

And then only three remained.

Eren Jägger. The first Titan shifter they discovered.

Mikasa Ackerman. This step-sister, but likely the person who will be the next Humanity's strongest.

And Armin Arlent. Their friend. A boy whose strategic skills will rival Erwin someday.

Brats... spoiled brats... 

Levi thoughts were not from someone chiding them... but from someone worried about them.

Kenny came back from his past. A time when he quickly learned how to survive.

He could not remember his parents. The first one he can remember from his early days was Kenny.

Kenny who was not a Dad. Kenny that didn't care a shit about him. Kenny who taught him to not be a child if he didn't want to die.

The only children who does not die in the underworld are the ones who were not children.

“Let's work with the hypothesis there are at least two more titan shifters on 104th Trainee Squad” Erwin said.

That seemed logical. Eren and Female were not usual nor deviant titans. They were intelligent titans. And so Colossal and Armored titans seemed intelligent as well.

“The beast is worshiping me. It calls me Lady Ymir”

There was a Ymir on 104th Squad. Never heard of such name before. It is possible a person to be stupid enough to use her own name?

He advised Mikasa Ackerman to not let her emotions blind her again.

“You are tired, Ryner! Stop joking!”

Is Eren saying such thing on the walls? What is happening to the those two brats?

The boys are Titans too...? Colossal and Armored Titans?

Dawn brat. Still slow to accept the reality. Complain a lot, talk a lot, think a lot. Too slow to counter … at the remote chance that he manage to counter!

“I wasn't there that day. How can I know this?”

A blade came cutting deep. Good girl. 

“Good job, Mikasa.” he praised her now when she could not hear. He did not praise her at that life. (What life?)

Another problem. Another place. Eren is yelling: “I am tired doing nothing! Sir you have to take me too!”

\- No. - Levi answered – Brat, you are all talk. When it is time to do something, you freeze. Worse, you make half-decisions. If you choose to run, then run. If you choose to fight then fight. But until now, if you choose to run and soon after you do the opposite. Then you changed your mind again and instead full fighting you only fought half heartily.

\- This or That. Obey or rebel, choose! And stick on that path! - Levi growled – Stop half obeying, half rebelling. That is annoying the shit out of me, brat!

Another day. Eren pressing his body against him. His kiss was hungry, desperate.

“What?” Levi thought shocked.

Just for some seconds and then Levi pushed Eren back.

\- What the heck, you shit brat?! - Levi hissed dangerously while Eren backed a bit from his push.

But Eren jumped again unto Levi. Surprisingly his speed was higher than Levi expected. His arm pressed against Levi's throat making the man gack.

Eren claimed again his mouth.

After long moments, Eren released him. Breathless, Eren spoke, his eyes sparkling with a strange glow: - I choose to rebel.

Then, Eren was knocked out by Levi's punch.

“What is that now? Where...?

Oh... that day.”

The ape talked: - How could you be so fast? The device is the same, but your colleagues' speed does not match yours. Did the genetic pool improve...?

“The Ape titan broke my arms. I spit and sneered back as answer.

The ape squeezed me like a berry in his fingers.”

Then the grip loosened a bit. An enormous fist flew right onto the ape's face.

Fall. Impact. Silence.

Then pain returned with consciousness.

\- What are you doing here? - Levi complained looking at Titan Eren – You were...

\- I'reb'lin – Eren yelled charging against the huge ape – I no tak yur ord'rss...

Other place. Calm. I can see the sky. So blue.

\- Corporal!

It is Eren's yell. Calling him.

\- Corporal, sir! - Eren cried again – Levi!

\- Noisy, brat... - Levi replied.

“So weak.. Never felt like this before. That ape must have crunched something vital in my body.”

Levi ordered trying his hard to keep his voice steady: - Eren, retreat for the 11th Squad at once.

\- Yes, sir! - Eren answered, ready to raise his superior by his shoulder.

\- No, leave me here! - Levi spoke sternly – You go alone, Eren.

The young man did not understand at first. Soon he realized: - I can't leave you here, Corporal Levi!

\- You will obey – Levi answered sighing weakly – My insides are a mess. I will die in one hour or two. Useless to carry home a dead body.

\- NO! - Eren yelled – I will not obey you!

Levi felt something warm falling on his face. Eren was crying: - Eren?

\- I will not leave you here, Levi! - the young man spoke – I tried my hard to be accepted. To be noticed by you.

Levi smiled weakly: - Brat... Everybody notices... you. Kind.. difficult not to... you can be... fifteen meters... high... after all...

\- I don't want other people attention, only yours! - Eren yelled – You... you can not die here and leave me alone, Levi! You can not die before you accept that I love you! I want you....

What? Love?

Levi punched his nose. Not so strong as usual, but enough to hurt: - Stop bullshit... Go now.

\- No! - Eren answered quietly – No more half-decisions anymore. I told you. I will not obey.

Stubbornly, the young man gently lifted Levi in his arms. Warmed, Levi fought to not drift to slumber.

As he foresaw, taking a rest did not improve his condition. Some time after, his weakness was unbearable. Levi had to gather every inch of strength to call out: - Eren...

\- Hang on, Corporal – Eren answered not halting his march. His horse was trotting quietly so to not hurt Levi even more.

\- Please... - Levi begged perhaps for the first time in his life – hurt...

The titan shifter stopped then, frightened to hear Corporal's voice so weak. Carefully he dismounted and placed Levi on a soft lawn, taking some attention to let Levi rest on his lap.

There they went silent for some moments. It was the first time he really held and touched Levi. He was scared. As the Corporal could fly away from his reach.

\- Eren... – Levi called up, but did not continue. It was hard even to stay conscious – My body is... failing. After I die... leave me... go...

\- NO! - Eren wished words could change reality.

Levi sighed: - Can not... help it. If it helps you... to move on... what you want... from me?

Eren froze, unable to believe it. Levi was dying for real. But at the same time, Corporal granted a wish for him.

\- A kiss – Eren answered tears falling from his eyes – A goodbye kiss, Corporal...

Levi made a face: - You sure... are a strange kid, Eren... Did I not... punch you enough... that time? And... your... girlfriend?

\- She is not my girlfriend – Eren answered angry but he did not yell. He made every effort to not tire Levi, keeping his voice low and soothing.

Levi closed his eyes, like he was sleeping. After some seconds, he opened them tiredly and nodded: - Request... granted, Eren...

The young man trembling caressed Levi's face, mesmerized by his eyes. His hands traced Corporal's lips, like he was fighting himself to not hurt the man because of his eagerness.

Tentatively his lips touched Levi's. Then he tried his tongue. At this Levi's grumbled uncomfortable, but he did not repel Eren. But he felt the older man was tense, because while his hand caressed his neck and throat, he sensed Levi was fighting the urge to turn away his face.

Even so, Eren was in heaven. He almost forgot how Levi's mouth tasted. (after all when he first tried it the Corporal kicked his ass to the moon, and he tasted blood for hours.) 

But he knew it was a farewell... he would never see Levi again.

Levi had granted him permission because he was protecting Eren yet. Even if he did not want to be kissed by another man, Levi bore it because otherwise the titan shifter would not leave him behind. 

Levi despised his title “Humanity's strongest”, but he knew his death would be a real blow for all people and soldiers. 

If Eren was to die too, then it would be the end for all.

And then, his death and all the wills he carried of the deceased ones would be for nothing.

Besides, soon enough he would be dead. And dead people do not brood about embarrassing past behaviors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> See my profile for news and answers for the question "When will you update?"

**Author's Note:**

> Notice:  
> See my profile for news and answers for the question "When will you update?"
> 
> In stand by: have to think about the proper development of this one.


End file.
